


40. Alex and Luke get away for the weekend - Saturday hike

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Luke Evans and Alex Skarsgard [40]
Category: Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-02
Updated: 2008-11-02
Packaged: 2018-01-01 13:58:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica





	40. Alex and Luke get away for the weekend - Saturday hike

Alex Skarsgard and [](http://www.journalfen.net/users/citadel_luke/profile)[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/citadel_luke/)**citadel_luke** Evans get away for the weekend: Saturday hike  
[takes place the morning after [the boys' arrival](http://www.journalfen.net/users/citadel_luke/5194.html)]

" _Bore da_!" Luke sings happily, climbing onto the bed and onto his lover, tugging down the covers that are tucked up around Alex's head so he can kiss him. "Good morning. Time to rise and shine." He's already showered, his hair still damp, and he's raring to go.

"You're very perky," Alex mutters, cracking one eye open and noting that the sun isn't even up yet. But... "You smell good, too." He wraps his arms around his lover and nibbles at Luke's neck, breathing him in. Then he rolls them so he's on top, his morning wood pressing hard against Luke's thigh through the blanket.

"Shower. You're supposed to shower," Luke says, his hands against Alex's chest, pushing him back a little, despite the way his body responds, so incredibly eager. _Slut._ "And I'll get breakfast and your coffee and all our stuff packed up."

"Mmm, is there coffee?" Alex asks, threading his fingers through Luke's hair and holding him in place so he can nuzzle him some more. God, he could get used to this -- waking up this way every day for the rest of his life.

"Not yet, but there will be... if you let me go..." Luke trails off, not sure why he's continuing to talk. Not when this feels so good.

"How much time do we have?" Alex asks, shifting to pull the blanket out from between them and then sliding his hand down Luke's body to rub his lover's cock through his jeans.

Luke whimpers and pushes into Alex's hand. "Um. Half an hour? Maybe forty minutes." If they stick with their plans from last night.

"Plenty of time." Moving down the bed, Alex tugs Luke's cock out of his pants. He licks once from base to tip. Then he slurps at the head, rubbing the tip of his tongue in the slit and sucking at the crown.

"Oh, god, sir," Luke moans, watching, unable to tear his eyes away, his hands still on Alex's shoulders, just touching.

God, Alex loves doing this. Not _quite_ as much as he loves rimming Luke, true, but sucking his boy off runs a close second. Anything to make Luke lose control. He wraps his hand around the root and begins to stroke as he bobs his head, hungrily taking his boy in.

Whimpering, Luke curls his hands into fists and drops them to the bed. "Please. Oh, god, fuck, please, sir," he begs, squirming, wondering if his control has actually worsened since meeting Alex. He'd swear he never used to end up on edge this quickly. "Please. I need to come."

Alex pulls off the bare instant needed to give permission, then swallows Luke down again, never letting up on his strokes.

In an instant, Alex's mouth back on his cock, Luke's coming. Crying out sharply, nails digging into his fists, as he rocks his hips, pushing his cock deeper, spilling hot and thick into his sir's throat.

 _Fuck. Yes._ Alex gags and ignores it, swallowing everything his boy gives him. He cleans Luke's cock with long swipes of his tongue, then draws back to suck on the crown, delving into the slit for every last drop. But once that's done he gives in to the arousal riding him, getting back on the bed and straddling Luke's chest, pressing the head of his own cock against his boy's lips.

Luke moans and opens for Alex, tongue already laving over the tip and into the slit before he simply opens wide and takes his sir in, wanting to be used for his sir's pleasure.

With a groan Alex pushes in deep, bracing his hands against the wall. He shoves into Luke's throat again and again, edging deeper each time. Taking animal pleasure in using his boy so harshly. Hurtling towards the brink, he cuts off Luke's air for long moments, then lets himself explode.

Choking roughly, Luke works to swallow every last drop, his jaw aching, his throat burning, tears rolling down his cheeks. He still doesn't manage to get everything, white seeping from the corners of his mouth, but he tries.

"God, you're so fucking beautiful," Alex breathes, staring down at his lover. Then he pops to his feet and leans down to give Luke a smacking kiss on the lips. "Coffee," he orders with a grin, and disappears into the bathroom.

Luke lies stunned for a minute before rousing himself. He scrubs a hand across his face and licks his lips, getting to his feet and righting his jeans, his legs a little unsteady as he makes his way to the kitchen and starts the coffee. He puts cereal on the table, pops bread into the toaster and sets the table before quickly gathering the various layers they'll need for the day, everything stacked by the door. Finally, the toast buttered and set on the table with a tea towel covering it, he sits down and looks out the windows to the river beyond. Stares out, really, still feeling weirdly... fuzzy.

Fresh from the shower, Alex drags on some jeans and a long-sleeved t-shirt. Heading to the table, he threads his fingers into Luke's hair and tugs his lover's head back, kissing him long and deeply. He hums with pleasure and detours quickly to pour himself some coffee, then snags a chair at the small table. "God, I'm starving," he says, well-satisfied and full of energy. Yeah, he's definitely awake now. "Is there any sugar?"

"Um. Yes, of course," Luke says, his head truly spinning now. He gets up and locates the sugar, setting it on the table in front of Alex. "Do you want some juice? There's orange in the fridge."

"No, this is perfect." Alex dumps two generous spoonfuls of sugar into his coffee before stirring it in and taking a testing sip. "Perfect," he says again, then looks at Luke expectantly. "Are you okay?" He glances aside at Luke's plate, which looks clean and crumbless from here. "Did you already eat?"

"No." Luke shakes his head slowly and reaches for a piece of toast. "I was busy getting our things together and I wanted to wait for you," he says softly, opening the Nutella.

"Thanks." Alex puts his spoon down on the saucer and studies Luke for a long moment, trying to figure out what happened to the excited raring-to-go man who woke him up. Trying to figure out what he did to _cause_ this, really, because there's no question Luke was fine until Alex got a hold of him. _Fuck._ "Hey," he murmurs, reaching out to trace a fingertip over Luke's cheekbone. "Are you okay?"

Luke nods. "I'm just feeling kind of out of it," he says softly, tilting his head into Alex's touch. "Can I sit on your lap?"

Alex watches him with growing concern, his brow furrowing. "Of course, _älskling_." He pushes his chair back from the table to make room, and reaches out for Luke, pulling him down to sit across his thighs. Breakfast - even coffee - is completely forgotten for a moment as Alex wraps his arms around his lover, grazing his lips over Luke's throat and breathing him in.

Luke wraps his arms around Alex's shoulders and instantly feels better. More settled. "I guess we're going to get a later start than planned," he says softly, playing with the neck of Alex's top.

"So, what?" Alex shrugs, brushing his lips against Luke's silky hair. "You got a hot date, or something?"

Luke laughs. "No. I just wanted to make sure you got to see more of New Zealand than my hotel room," he says, feeling increasingly better by the moment.

Alex smiles, petting Luke's hair and enjoying the simple closeness, unhurried and peaceful. "The mountain'll be there all day, love. And me, too."

"Okay. Thank you," Luke whispers. "Do you want me to re-heat your coffee?" he asks, looking a little guiltily at Alex's cup.

"I like it cold," Alex answers. Which isn't overly truthful, but he's not letting Luke go just yet. Reaching out, he pulls the plate of toast towards them, along with the Nutella and what looks like fresh berry preserves. "Eat up. I seem to recall I promised to fuck you in a snowbank."

Luke giggles this time. God. _Giggles_. "Yes, sir," he murmurs, reaching for his toast and slathering it with Nutella, all single-handedly because he's damned if he's unhooking both arms from around Alex's neck.

* * *

They call it the Mt. Ruapehu Sky Field, and Alex finds the name to be nearly as soothing as the view. It just radiates calmness to his mind, despite the occasional wind chill factor of zero degrees Celsius. "God, this is incredible," he murmurs to Luke as the two of them take a brief break from hiking in order to catch their breath. Snow-covered peaks and a stunning blue sky that seems like it could just swallow them up.

Luke grins from ear to ear, pushing his hat up out of his eyes. "It is, isn't it?" Just like his sir. Incredible. "You know, we could have played it really rustic and stayed at one of the cabins up here," he says, mostly teasing, although god knows, with Alex being from Sweden, he might have actually gone for it.

"Sure. We could have chopped our own firewood and everything," Alex says, grinning back. "And just go all mountain man and stop shaving. Personally I really like having hot running water, though." He adjusts his sunglasses and squints up at the highest peak, higher than they plan on going today.

"Me too," Luke confesses. "The last time I went camping with friends, I spent most of the week _really_ looking forward to getting back to civilization."

Alex chuckles, still scanning the horizon. Then he glances back over his shoulder. The feeling of isolation is absolute, untouchable. "You know what's really good about being lost in the wilderness, though?" he asks, tugging down the zipper of Luke's heavy jacket. "No witnesses."

"But there could be," Luke says, his eyes going wide. Sure the horizon's completely clear right now, but they _could_ have someone come upon them.

"Then we'll just have to tell them that visiting hours are over," Alex says, slipping his cold hands beneath Luke's shirt to toy with his nipples, quickly drawing them into tight peaks.

"You don't care if we get caught?" Luke says, moaning softly, his cock stirring instantly. "If they recognize you?"

"Nope, don't care," Alex answers, burrowing into the warmth of Luke's neck and kissing him again and again. The crazy thing is, he completely means every word. "Do you care?"

"No, but I'm already--" _fuck_ out, he means to say, but Alex is scrambling his brain with his kisses. "Oh, god, sir," he whispers, grasping Alex's hips and holding on for dear life.

 _God yes_. Luke tastes delicious as always, and the excitement of doing it out here under the open sky just spurs Alex on. "Put your gloves back on," he says, since they both took theirs off a while back, as they started to warm up with the climb. He licks Luke's throat. "You're going to get a little wet."

"Yes, sir," Luke nods, fishing his gloves out of his pocket and pulling them back on, his hands trembling slightly.

There isn't really a spot up here that's 'off the beaten path' -- last night's fresh dusting of snow makes tracks pretty faint everywhere. But Alex takes Luke's hand and leads him to a relatively flat spot where they're a bit off-center, at least not directly where most people walk. "Knees, boy," he orders softly, slowly unbuckling his own belt. "Show me your ass."

It takes a bit of doing to get his jeans open with his gloves on but Luke's not about to let anything deter him. Shoving both jeans and splash pants down over his hips, he drops to his knees, the snow freezing cold against his knees but at least he won't spend the rest of the day soaking wet. Eager as ever, his cheeks flushing hot at the thought that someone might see them, catch them, catch _him_ , like this, he spreads his legs wide, the cold air hitting his hole and making it clench tight.

A growl rumbles in Alex's chest at the sight, and god it just melts his mind how Luke lets him get away with anything. He drops to his knees in the snow behind Luke, and can't resist leaning down to lick at his boy's hole, warm tongue against wind-chilled skin.

Luke cries out in surprise, his cock jerking roughly, dripping already onto the snow. He moans and pushes back, spreading his legs even wider, hoping for more.

"You're such a fucking slut," Alex murmurs, smiling. Because of course he couldn't be happier with his boy's response. He laps at the tight pucker, tasting lube and Luke and starting to ride the edge of his own lust. But it's only moments before he escalates things, drilling his tongue into Luke's hole and forcing the muscle to open for him.

Luke whimpers and moans even more brokenly, dropping to his elbows, his chin scraping the snow. Christ. "Please!"

"Please?" Alex prompts, and pushes three fingers into the tight heat of his lover's body, twisting them to rub against Luke's prostate. "You want something, slut?"

Fuck. Luke cries out, his cock throbbing even harder. "Please, sir. Please fuck your boy. Your slut," he whispers, licking his lips.

Alex groans. Luke is so uninhibited, even out here, out in the open. Alex struggles for a moment against the need coiled tight in his gut. Then he surrenders to it, bending forward to sink his teeth into the meat of Luke's ass.

Now Luke outright screams, shoving his gloved fist in his mouth a second later, eyes wide and shocked, terrified he may have given them away.

 _Jesus_. The scream echoes off the snowbanks around them, and Alex's cock fucking throbs in response. "If we die in an avalanche, I'm blaming you," he warns, pulling his fingers out of Luke's ass. He shoves his own jeans impatiently out of the way takes a firm grip on himself. With his other hand he spreads Luke's cheeks, pushing inexorably inside until he's half-buried.

But Alex is the one who bit him, Luke wants to protest, but he doesn't dare. Doesn't dare remove that fist from his mouth, unsure of what else his sir might be planning, the moans rising up long and low from deep in his chest as Alex pushes into him, cock stretching his hole.

The drag on Alex's cock is incredible, tight hot friction just slick enough to be pure pleasure and not pain -- for him, anyway. He pulls out just a bit before working his way deeper, soon falling into a swift rhythm. The wind is biting, they're in the snow, and someone else could happen on them at any time. But even if all that weren't true, Alex couldn't slow down right now: he wants this too fucking much. "Fuck yes," he mutters, his balls slapping against Luke's. "You feel so fucking good."

Oh god. Luke folds down even deeper, angling his hips back, offering himself up to his sir, for his use. Nothing but a hole for him to fuck. Whimpering into the snow, his chin wet, his teeth leaving marks in his glove.

Fucking hell, Luke overwhelms Alex. So fucking generous, so damn gorgeous... "Come with me," Alex grates out, barely holding back on his climax. And then it's too late -- sparks wash through him and he shouts nearly loud enough to rival Luke's yell of earlier, his fingernails digging into his boy's hips as he empties himself in a rush.

The words are as good as a hand on his cock and Luke comes almost before he even has time to register them, his body reacting instinctively, hole clamping down hard around Alex's cock as his own spurts, hot and thick, again and again. Melting the snow in front of him.

"Fuck, yes," Alex whispers, shuddering at the way Luke quakes around him. " _Yes_." He gradually gentles his grip on his lover's hips, slowly coming back to himself. And realizing they've probably pushed their luck enough in terms of possible exposure -- in more than one sense of the word. "Come here, love," he murmurs, easing out of Luke's body and quickly setting his pants to rights, then getting to his feet and trying to coax Luke up as well. "Let me help you."

Still reeling, his gloves and knees wet, Luke lets Alex guide him to his feet. He tries to reach for his jeans but his limbs feel heavy and his hands don't seem to want to work. "My gloves," he says, tugging at them, gesturing at his clothes. "I can't--"

"I've got it." Alex tugs Luke's jeans into place and zips them up, then pulls his splash pants back up before bending to brush snow off Luke's shins. Stepping back, he rubs wet from his lover's chin, feeling how cold he is. "Do you know how crazy I am about you?" he whispers, just watching Luke for a long moment before he leans in to kiss him.

The words warm Luke through to the bone and he deepens the kiss, wanting Alex to know just how much they mean to him. Especially when he's so head over heels in love with this man he can barely think straight sometimes.

Alex lingers over the kiss, ignoring the chill wind until a blast of it hits them dead-on. "Come on," he says, nipping at Luke's bottom lip with a smile. "Let's climb just a little higher. I want to get some pictures."  



End file.
